Derrière le Masque
by Char.Lily.ne
Summary: " Il y a une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun de nous, ce qui compte c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, ça c'est ce que  l'on ai vraiment ..."


Nous connaissons tous l'histoire de Harry, son combat contre Voldemort et tout le tralala qui s'en suit. Mais a-t-on prit la peine de savoir qui se cachait derrière tous ses personnages, sans visage et sans nom ? Pour beaucoup, la réponse reste négative.

Car avons-nous jamais su qui se cachait _vraiment_ derrière le visage de Severus Rogue ?

La porte claque contre le mur et le maître des Potions fait une entrée fracassante. Le visage dur et froid, il s'adresse à eux avec un certain mépris et un sentiments de supériorité évidant dans la voix. Les cheveux gras et noir encadrent son visage, sa cape –noire comme la nuit- traîne derrière lui. Cet homme est dur et injuste : De quel droit se permet-il de privilégier les Serpentard ? Plus encore, Pourquoi protège t-il ainsi Drago Malfoy ? Peut-être est-il d'accord avec les idées de Malfoy ? Peut-être est-il un adepte des idéaux sur les 'Sangs-purs' ?

Ici, à Poudlard, tout le monde sait que Rogue prise le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il a toujours été attiré par la Magie Noire- A ce moment là, déjà, N'aurions-nous donc pas dû nous méfier ?

Et les choses se sont emballés à une vitesse affolante. D'abord la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel, puis les évasions multiples de _ses_ partisans et finalement le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Tout cela aurait dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais non !

Et puis, sous la demande de Dumbledore, rogue est intégré à l'Ordre du Phœnix –Le bouquet ! Qu'avait donc en tête ce vieux fou ?

Dumbledore à une immense faiblesse : Il pense qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de Bien en chacun de Nous. Mais n'a t-il pas comprit que certaines personnes ont fait des choix qui demeurent irrévocables ? Qu'il y a des _marques_ qui ne s'effacent _jamais_ .

Et cette faiblesse à ses conséquences.

Severus Rogue – silencieux comme la mort- s'avance parmi ceux qui porte _la marque._

Le vent ici –au sommet de la tour d'astronomie- est froid, glacial comme la mort le ciel, aussi noir que les ténèbres.

Et même devant le vieil homme implorant de l'aide, le visage de Rogue reste impassible. Et de ses lèvres s'échappent ces quelques mots.

Les mots sont nos pires ennemis car ils nous blesse, si bien physiquement que moralement.

Ces quelques mots, ils atteignent le vieil homme le blesse et le meurtri.

Severus rogue a jeté _l'Avada Kedavra_.

Deux petits mots qui ôté la vie …

Severus Rogue porte le masque d'un homme dur et froid, injuste et sans cœur.

Severus rogue porte le masque de l'un des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il porte _sa marque_, il y porte le masque silencieux de la mort.

Mais tôt ou tard, les masques tombent …

Severus Rogue a fait les mauvais choix. Il a accordé sa confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

Et aujourd'hui, les masques sont tombés…

Les yeux inondés de larmes, il pleure la seule femme qu'il a aimé – Et qu'il aimera à jamais.

Désormais, sa voie est toute tracée …

Severus Rogue va consacrer sa vie pour que le sacrifice de Lily ne soit pas vain : Il va protéger Harry au péril de sa vie …

Aux portes de la mort, il offre ses derniers souvenirs, ses plus beaux moments passés avec Lily. Il s'endort avec, pour la dernière fois, l'impression qu'elle – que lily- est avec lui ses yeux vert émeraude plongé dans les siens.

Et au fils des souvenirs, on découvre un Homme bon, un homme au grand cœur. On y découvre, un homme plus que courageux. Un homme qui, du haut de la tour, a offert l'aide que demandait le vieil homme même si cette supplication étais la mort.

Et dans les méandres du passé, on découvre un homme amoureux jusqu'au bout.

Severus Rogue est l'un de ses personnages de l'ombre qui a permit à la lumière d'exister.

**- Vous voulez ma parole, Severus, que je ne révélerais jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ? Si vous insistez … **

Charlie Circé Evans 


End file.
